Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)
Bekannte Charaktere * Harry Potter * Ron Weasley * Hermine Granger * Draco Malfoy * Neville Longbottom * Luna Lovegood * Ginny Weasley * Bellatrix Lestrange * Narzissa Malfoy * Nymphadora Tonks * Remus Lupin * Peter Pettigrew * Colin Creevey * Dennis Creevey * Dean Thomas * Seamus Finnigan * Katie Bell * Gregory Goyle * Vincent Crabbe * George Weasley * Fred Weasley * Arthur Weasley * Molly Weasley * Albus Dumbledore * Aberforth Dumbledore * Severus Snape * Minerva McGonagall * Rubeus Hagrid * Blaise Zabini * Pansy Parkinson Bekannte Leute Verstorben * Albus Dumbledore Inhalt Kapitelübersicht # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Der andere Minister|'Der andere Minister']] (im Original: The Other Minister) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Spinner's End|'Spinner's End']] (im Original: Spinner's End) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Wollen und Nichtwollen|'Wollen und Nichtwollen']] (im Original: Will and Won't) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Horace Slughorn|'Horace Slughorn']] (im Original: Horace Slughorn) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Schleim im Überfluss|'Schleim im Überfluss']] (im Original: An Exess of Phlegm) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Dracos Abstecher|'Dracos Abstecher']] (im Original: Draco's Detour) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Der Slug-Klub|'Der Slug-Klub']] (im Original: The Slug Club) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Snape triumphiert|'Snape triumphiert']] (im Original: Snape Victorious) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Der Halbblutprinz|'Der Halbblutprinz']] (im Original: The Half-Blood Prince) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Das Haus der Gaunts|'Das Haus der Gaunts']] (im Original: The House of Gaunt) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Hermines helfende Hand|'Hermines helfende Hand']] (im Original: Hermione's Helping Hand) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Silber und Opale|'Silber und Opale']] (im Original: Silver and Opals) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Der geheime Riddle|'Der geheime Riddle']] (im Original: The Secret Riddle) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Felix Felicis|'Felix Felicis']] (im Original: Felix Felicis) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Der Unbrechbare Schwur|'Der Unbrechbare Schwur']] (im Original: The Unbreakable Vow) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Sehr frostige Weihnachten|'Sehr frostige Weihnachten']] (im Original: A Very Frosty Christmas) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Eine getrübte Erinnerung|'Eine getrübte Erinnerung']] (im Original: A Sluggish Memory) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Geburtstagsüberraschungen|'Geburtstagsüberraschungen']] (im Original: Birthday Surprises) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Elfen helfen|'Elfen helfen']] (im Original: Elf Tails) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Lord Voldemorts Gesuch|'Lord Voldemorts Gesuch']] (im Original: Lord Voldemort's Request) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Der unergründliche Raum|'Der unergründliche Raum']] (im Original: The Unknowable Room) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Nach der Beerdigung|'Nach der Beerdigung']] (im Original: After the Burial) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Horkruxe|'Horkruxe']] (im Original: Horcruxes) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Sectumsempra|'Sectumsempra']] (im Original: Sectumsempra) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Die belauschte Seherin|'Die belauschte Seherin']] (im Original: The Seer Overheard) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Die Höhle|'Die Höhle']] (im Original: The Cave) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Der vom Blitz getroffene Turm|'Der vom Blitz getroffene Turm']] (im Original: The Lightning-Struck Tower) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Die Flucht des Prinzen|'Die Flucht des Prinzen']] (im Original: Flight of the Prince) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Die Klage des Phönix|'Die Klage des Phönix']] (im Original: The Phoenix Lament) # Kapitel [[Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Buch)#Das weiße Grabmal|'Das weiße Grabmal']] (im Original: The White Tomb) Zusammenfassung der Kapitel Der andere Minister Der englische Premierminister, der eine anstrengende Woche voller schockierender Ereignisse hinter sich gebracht hat (u. a. mit dem Einsturz der Brockdale-Brücke, einem Hurrikan und zwei Morden) und nun in seinem Büro den Anruf eines Premierminister eines anderen Landes erwartet, bekommt unerwarteten Besuch vom Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge, der sich durch ein Porträt, dass an der Wand des Büros hängt, ankündigt. Erinnerungen an die früheren Besuche des Zaubereiministers, der Premierminister nennt ihn insgeheim "den anderen Minister", lassen ihn schlechte Nachrichten erwarten was sich durch die folgenden Mitteilungen bestätigt: #Der schwarze Magier Lord Voldemort ist definitiv wieder lebendig, was einen Krieg in der Zauberergemeinschaft ausgelöst hat, #der Einsturz der Brockdale-Brücke ist auf eine Erpressung von Voldemorts Anhängern zurückzuführen, #die Zerstörung, die der vermeintliche Hurrikan verursacht hat, ist Werk von Todessern und möglicherweise sogar Riesen, #die Morde an Amelia Bones und Emmeline Vance sind ebenfalls auf Voldemort zurückzuführen, #die Dementoren haben sich Voldemort angeschlossen und greifen wahllos Leute an. Fudge, der nach diesen Geschehnissen entlassen wurde, soll dem Premierminister nun den neuen Zaubereiminister Rufus Scrimgeour vorstellen, welcher kurze Zeit später eintrifft. Scrimgeour erklärt dem Premierminister, dass der Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, der Sekretär des Premierministers, auf Befehl des Ministeriums zu seinem Schutz zu ihm beordert worden sei. Er erklärt ebenfalls das Herbert Chorley, der in der Öffentlichkeit eine Ente nachahmte, unter einem schlecht ausgeführten Imperius-Fluch gestanden hat und deshalb ins St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen einbeordert worden war. Spinner's End Narzissa Malfoy sucht mit ihrer Schwester Bellatrix Lestrange Severus Snape in seinem zuhause auf. Sie will nicht dass ihr Sohn Draco den Auftrag, den Voldemort ihm gestellt hat, macht. Snape soll einen Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen, dass er Draco dabei hilft, und wenn die Tat zu scheitern droht er sie übernimmt. Bellatrix verspottet Snape währenddessen die ganze Zeit. Wollen und Nichtwollen Horace Slughorn Schleim im Überfluss Harry und Dumbledore näherten sich der Hintertür des Fuchsbaus, wo ringsumher das vertraute Durcheinander herschte. Dumbledore klopfte und Harry sah wie sich am Küchenfenster etwas bewegte. "Wer ist da?", fragte eine Stimme, die offenbar von Mrs. Weasley stammte. "Geben Sie sich zu erkennen!" "Ich bin's, Dumbledore. Ich bringe Harry vorbei." Die Tür ging auf. Da stand Mrs. Weasley, klein, dick und in einen Morgenmantel gehüllt. "Harry, mein Lieber. Meine Güte, Albus, du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt, du sagtest, wir sollten dich nicht vor Morgen erwarten!" "Wir hatten Glück", sagte Dumbledore. "Slughorn war nachgiebiger, als ich erwartet hatte. Ah, hallo Nymphadora!" Eine junge Hexe mit bleichem Gesicht und mausbraunen Haaren saß am Tisch und hielt einen Becher umklammert. "Hallo Professor", sagte sie. "Tag auch, Harry!" "Hi Tonks!" Harry fand, dass sie kränklich aussah, und ihr Lächeln sah gezwungen aus. Auf jeden Fall war sie nicht so farbenfroh wie sonst. "Ich geh am besten", sagte sie und stand auf. "Danke für den Tee, Molly." "Geh doch nicht meinetwegen", sagte Dumbledore höflich. "Nein, nein, ich muss los", erwiderte Tonks hastig. "Nacht." "Wie wär´s, wenn du am Wochenende zum Abendessen kämst, Remus und Made-Eye kommen auch?" "Nein, wirklich Molly...aber Danke für alles...Gute Nacht!" Tonks eilte an Dumbledore vorbei und verschwand. "Nun, wir sehen uns dann in Hogwarts, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. "Pass auf dich auf." Auch er verschwand. Mrs. Weasley schloss die Tür und sah ihn an. "Du bist dünn geworden", sagte sie seufzend, "Hast du Hunger?" "Ja, sehr sogar", sagte Harry, dem bewusst wurde, wie hungrig er tatsächlich war. "Setz dich. Ich mache dir etwas." Harry setzte sich und Hermines orangeroter Kater Krummbein sprang auf seinen Schoß. "Dann ist Hermine also da?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll. "Ja, sie ist gestern angekommen", sagte Mrs. Weasley und berührte mit dem Zauberstab einen Topf, der anfing zu blubbern. Sie neigte den Topf ein wenig, um Harry die Suppe einschenken zu können. "Brot dazu?" "Gern, Mrs Weasley." "Ihr habt also Horace Slughorn überredet, die Stelle anzunehmen?" Harry nickte kurz. "Er war Arthur's und mein Lehrer", sagte Mrs Weasley. "Er hat zur selben Zeit wie Dumbledore angefangen, glaub ich. Mochtest du ihn? "Harry, der von einem Stück Brot abgebissen hatte, zuckte die Achseln. "Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte Mrs. Weasley weise nickend. "Manchmal war er reizend, aber Arthur mag ihn nicht. Im Minesterium laufen seine Lieblinge rum. Er war immer gut, jemandem unter die Arme zu greifen, aber für Arthur hatte er nie viel Zeit. Na ja, aber wer hätte das gedacht, aber Arthur ist befördert worden!" Harry verschluckte sich und spürte, wie in seiner Kehle Bläschen hochstiegen. "Super!", keuchte er. "Danke!", sagte Mrs. Weasley strahlend. "Arthur leitet jetzt das Büro zur Ermittlung und Beschlagnahmung gefälschter Gegenstände. Das ist eine große Aufgabe. Er hat jetzt zehn Leute unter sich!" Harry lächelte und konnte gerade noch ein Gähnen unterdrücken. "In's Bett mit dir!", sagte Mrs. Weasley prompt. "Du schläfst in Fred und Georges Zimmer. Die sind über ihren Laden in der Winkelgasse gezogen." Harry folgte Mrs. Weasley die Treppe hoch in Fred und Georges Zimmer. Es wurde offensichlich als Lagerhalle benutzt. Harry legte sich in das kleine Bett und schlief ein. Dracos Abstecher Der Slug-Klub Snape triumphiert Der Halbblutprinz Das Haus der Gaunts Hermines helfende Hand Silber und Opale Der geheime Riddle Felix Felicis Der Unbrechbare Schwur Sehr frostige Weihnachten Eine getrübte Erinnerung Geburtstagsüberraschungen Elfen helfen Lord Voldemorts Gesuch Der unergründliche Raum Nach der Beerdigung Horkruxe Sectumsempra Die belauschte Seherin Die Höhle Der vom Blitz getroffene Turm Die Flucht des Prinzen Die Klage des Phönix Das weiße Grabmal en:Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince es:Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe fi:Harry Potter ja puoliverinen prinssi fr:Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ja:ハリー・ポッターと謎のプリンス nl:Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins pl:Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi ru:Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка vi:Harry Potter và Hoàng tử Lai zh:哈利·波特与“混血王子” Kategorie:Bücher (Reale Welt) Kategorie:Kanonische Artikel Kategorie:Artikel mit Informationen aus Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz